There Is No Fate But What We Make
by Spottedpelt of OakClan
Summary: "A brother and sister, light and darkness, shall bring forth the final battle. An old grievance will finally be settled, but with the sunrise comes death on both sides." Spottedkit is just an ordinary kit in OakClan (aside from the fact she's going to be the best warrior ever, of course)- or is she? But can she really move her paws from the dark path laid out for her? R&R!


Hi,

So first of all, a HUGE thank you to everyone who gave me OCs :). Without you all, I wouldn't be able to write this story. Second of all, thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this, and I'd appreciate if you'd give me some feedback in a review when you're done.

This is my first story posted on , although I've been a member for a few months, and I am really excited. Oh, and another thing, I don't have a beta reader. I might get one, might not, still considering it. And while I do read my writing a second time to double check, if you see any spelling/grammar errors, I'd be very grateful if you could leave a note in your review so I can fix it. Third, I will be doing trivia questions as I have noticed some writers doing, and they will be at the bottom of each post. I will also be doing personal questions about preferences concerning the story/warriors.

Alright, got all that done with. Now for the chapter- this is the allegiances and the prologue, so it's not actually a real chapter, but I'm going to be posting the first chapter as soon as I can write it- it should be up either later tonight, tomorrow, or Sunday. The prologue IS very short, but don't worry, the chapters will be much longer. Also, as you'll figure out while reading it, the prologue is set in StarClan and the cats are the original founders of my three Clans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does.

Enjoy!  
-Spottedpelt

* * *

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**OAKCLAN**

**Leader: **Heatherstar- a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Newtleap- a speckled gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Leafheart- a light gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice- Shadepaw

**Warriors:**

Quailflight- a dark gray tom with a black underbelly and chest

Pebbleskip- a light gray tabby tom with white speckled paws and blue eyes

Branchfall- a brown tom with green eyes and black paws

Palemist- a gray she-cat with silver splashes

Sunfang- a golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Spottedkit's father)

Duskhaze- a dusky black and gray tom  
Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Mistfeather- a wispy gray she-cat with a silver sheen to her pelt  
Apprentice- Willowpaw

Wolfstorm- a dark gray tom with darker gray and black markings

Eaglesky- a dark brown tabby she-cat with black and white markings

Thunderbreeze- a golden-yellow tabby tom with a gray underbelly, legs, and paws  
Apprentice- Ashpaw

Leopardberry- an unusually spotted she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

Creeksplash- a silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nightwisp- a smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and a single white paw

**Apprentices:**

Willowpaw- a jet black she-cat with dark gray around one icy blue eye

Ashpaw- a light gray tom with black ear-tips and yellow eyes

Tigerpaw- a tan she-cat with black stripes and light blue eyes

Shadepaw- a jet black she-cat with a silver tail-tip and bright blue eyes

**Queens:**

Leafshine- a pretty reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Spottedkit- a dark, reddish-brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and Thrushkit- a reddish-brown tom with white paws and amber eyes)

Snowflight- a snowy white she-cat with amber eyes and one light gray paw (mother of Airkit- a white she-cat with green eyes; foster mother of Stormkit- a black tom with green eyes)

Iceflower- a pure white she-cat with bright green eyes (mother of Snowkit- a white and gray tabby she-cat, and Smokekit- a dark gray tabby tom; foster mother of Gingerkit- a ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly, and Beekit- a golden she-cat with amber eyes and jet black stripes)

Hollyfrost- a jet black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Ivykit- a dark gray she-cat with black paws and ear-tips, and Frozenkit- a black tom with white markings, tail-tip, and one white paw)

**Elders:**

Cedarsnow- a brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Webwhisker- a black and white spotted tom with amber eyes

**STREAMCLAN**

**Leader: **Swallowstar- a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest

**Deputy: **Stormheart- a long-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfoot- a dark gray tom with one torn ear and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brackenclaw- a muscular, golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Runningbrook- a mottled, blue-silver she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice- Creekpaw

Minnowstream- a pretty white and silver she-cat

Fallenwing- a dark gray she-cat with white spots  
Apprentice- Mosspaw

Riverheart- a handsome, silvery-gray tom with green eyes  
Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Ravenheart- a black tom with amber eyes

Windpelt- a pale, ginger tabby-and-white tom with light green eyes

Sandpelt- a sandy-ginger tom with white markings  
Apprentice- Stonepaw

Shadowberry- a black tom with green eyes

Hollyfeather- a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lionfoot- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw- a lithe, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- a pale gray tom with darker gray paws and ears

Creekpaw- a sleek ginger and brown tabby tom

Mosspaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

**Queens:**

Flutterbird- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Turtlekit- a tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes)

Brambleleaf- a dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws (expecting Windpelt's kits)

Waterdrop- a dark blue-gray she-cat with a darker underbelly and green eyes (expecting kits)

**Elders:**

Starlingflight- a white she-cat with gray flecks and paws

Darkwing- a black tabby tom with silver stripes

Crowshade- a sleek, dark gray she-cat with black patches

**ROCKCLAN**

**Leader: **Ravenstar- a fluffy white she-cat with black markings and beautiful blue eyes

**Deputy: **Stoneshade- a blue-gray and black tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jaywing- a smoky gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes**  
**Apprentice- Twistedpaw

**Warriors:**

Hawktalon- a broad-shouldered, dark tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes  
Apprentice- Silverpaw

Frostclaw- a very dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes  
Apprentice- Blackpaw

Goldencloud- a golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Flameshade- a ginger tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Robinwing- a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice- Flamepaw

Quickclaw- a long-legged brown tom with a white streak down his spine

Whitewillow- a white she-cat with soft ginger stripes and green eyes

Lightsky- a light golden she-cat with thick darker brown stripes  
Apprentice- Moonpaw

Foxheart- a ginger tom with narrow amber eyes and a bushy tail

Fogpool- a white tom with green eyes and black ears, paws, and tail

Lightningfur- a golden tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice- Icepaw

Dawnfoot- a dusky gray she-cat with reddish legs and paws

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw- a blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- a black she-cat with one silvery paw and blue eyes

Flamepaw- a flaming red tabby she-cat with a black paw and a long, fluffy tail

Blackpaw- a jet black she-cat with gray rings around her eye and tail-tip, and dazzling green eyes

Icepaw- a white and brown tabby tom with half his face white, and half his face brown

Twistedpaw- a white and gray she-cat with hazel eyes and a twisted left front paw

**Queens:**

Maplewillow- a gray and white tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue (mother of Sootkit- a white she-cat with gray flecks and amber eyes)

Sunnysky- a pretty white she-cat with a black tail-tip (mother of Skykit- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes, Sandkit- a black she-cat with amber eyes, Rainkit- a white she-cat with black paws, tail-tip, and a black splash on her back, and Fuzzykit- a fluffy black tom with white patches)

**Elders:**

Leopardblaze- a golden and white she-cat with black tabby markings on her face and tail

Blizzardstorm- a long-furred white tom with blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Stone- a white she-cat with a black back and tail (rogue; formerly RockClan) (mother of Stripe- a gray tabby tom with white paws and underbelly, and Whole- a half white, half black, tom with amber eyes)

Claw- a massive, brown tabby tom with a dog tooth embedded in the side of his collar (rogue)

Strike-a lean black tom with treacherous green eyes (rogue)

Blaze- a dark ginger tom with bold black markings (rogue)

Blossom- a beautiful white she-cat with one ginger paw (rogue)

Sky- a pale gray she-cat with one blue eye and one amber (loner) (expecting Jigsaw's kits)

Jigsaw- a white tom with large brown patches (loner)

Night- a small black tom with skittish amber eyes and a long tail (loner)

Fuzzy- a calico tom with amber eyes (kittypet)

Streak- a calico tom with green eyes (kittypet)

Chicago- a pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes (kittypet)

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

The light pit-patter of rain thrummed upon the hill. A dark tabby she-cat shivered, her fur sopping wet. "Why are we meeting in such an open place again?" she asked her companions.

"Not everyone is as used to trees as you are, Oak," the sandy tom replied. "Pros and cons of our meeting spot aside, we need to talk. It's leaf-fall in StarClan, and the wind promises leaf-bare coming."

"Our enemies have gained much strength if they can bring coldness to the stars," murmured the third, a beautiful silver she-cat. She seemed to be the only one comfortable in the relentless down pour.

"Yes, Stream," agreed the tom. "But we have gained as well, haven't we?" He gestured with his tail to Oak.

"Now you want me to speak," she muttered. "But yes, we have. I have received a prophecy."

"And?" the tom encouraged.

Oak glared at him. "_And_, I was just getting to that, Rock. _A brother and sister, light and darkness, shall bring forth the final battle. An old grievance will be finally settled, but with the sunrise comes death on both sides."_

"You have found the siblings?" asked Stream.

"Yes, I have," Oak meowed. "They were born just past sundown."

"And you are absolutely sure? If you are wrong…"

"I felt their destinies in their moment of birth; of course I'm sure!" Oak snapped at Rock. "You would do well to remember what happened to Feathershade before you criticize others."

A stony silence fell on the trio, broken only by the music of the rain.

"Then we are done," Stream mewed. "Excuse me; I have matters to attend to." The silvery she-cat pushed past her fellow leaders and darted down the hillside, her quick paws barely sinking in the thick mud.

Rock nodded coldly at Oak. "Then we are done."

Oak turned away, not bothering to watch his less graceful exit. She stared out, over the few hills, past the cliffs, to the darker band lingering on the horizon- the only sign, other than the rain, that indicated the existence of the Dark Forest. Her fur was more drenched than ever, but she seemed not to notice anymore.

"I am sure. I _must_ be sure," Oak whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it was! Review and tell me what you thought- constructive criticism is welcome, no flames though please. **

**Today's Trivia Question Is (TTQI): Which parent do Scourge and Firestar share- their mother, or their father?**

**Today's Personal Question Is (TPQI): Who is your favorite warrior cat from the FIRST series?**


End file.
